Technical Field
The invention is related to an entrance controlling system and an entrance controlling method, in particular to a dynamic entrance controlling system and a dynamic entrance controlling method thereof.
Description of Prior Art
It has been the main purpose of how to effectively and accurately know the access condition of people for all the entrance controlling systems. Conventional entrance controlling systems mainly adopt wireless sensing techniques which sense entrance guard cards brought with people via wireless card reader set at the entrance, and allow people to pass through when the read information on the entrance guard card is correct. However, there is a problem in which the entrance guard cards may easily get lost, causing the risk on safety. Besides, people may give entrance guard cards to others to conduct substituted swiping. The system cannot make sure the man who conducts swiping is the man who owns the card, so that the person controls cannot be carried on exactly.
In recent years, the biometric techniques are more and more popular. Part of the entrance controlling systems adopt biometric techniques (such as the fingerprint identification), expecting to increase accuracy of identifications and enhance the safety. Furthermore, the biometrics approach avoids problems of losing entrance guard cards and encountering substituted swiping mentioned above.
However, biometric techniques will essentially bring different problems. Taking the fingerprint identification as an example, if the fingerprint identification is conducted, people should be in static states. After a few seconds with a finger attached on the fingerprint sensor, the fingerprint information of the person can thus be read and the identity been recognized, so as to decide whether to allow the person to pass through or not. However, the time needed for the fingerprint identification is longer. If this kind of identification way is adopted, it will cause the problem of people stuck in line during the rush hours like commuting time, thus making the mobility of people in restrained areas been impeded.